Permanent magnets are often used in large electrical machines such as motors or generators. Such an electrical machine comprises two basic components, namely a field for creating magnetic flux, and an armature for generating electromotive force and for carrying current crossing the field. The armature usually comprises conductive coils wrapped on a stator, while the field usually comprises magnets arranged on a rotor. The rotor may surround the stator, or vice versa, and the magnets and coils face each other across a narrow air-gap. The established methods of loading or mounting permanent magnets onto the field of an electrical machine comprise various steps such as enclosing the individual permanent magnet poles in housings, gluing the permanent magnet poles to the field (usually the rotor), wrapping the entire arrangement in fiberglass bandage, or enclosing the arrangement in a vacuum bag, pumping resin into the bag and performing vacuum extraction to consolidate the permanent magnet poles to the rotor body.